earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tefé Holland
History (Submitted by Oracle) Background: 2005 -2008 Prior to her conception, Tefé Holland was a seed of The Green's essence called The Sprout, born of a Green-arranged mating ritual between Swamp Thing and a newly-made avatar: Poison Ivy. Sprout was intended to replace her father and become a new Swamp Thing, but when the Parliament of Trees decided to keep the Swamp Thing as their champion on Earth, the Sprout had the essence of the Green withdrawn and was meant to wither away and die. Swamp Thing had other plans and nurtured his offspring with his own essence. That essence eventually developed a soul and allowed the Sprout to spend the next few years learning what Swamp Thing saw in the humans of Earth and why he fought to maintain a balance between the Green and the humans. Though Swamp Thing had kept Sprout alive for a time, the Sprout was slowly dying. Intending to give Sprout a new body, one able to sustain itself, the Swamp Thing and his human lover, Abby Holland, convinced the mage John Constantine to help with a ritual. Once the Hellblazer was on board with the plan, Swamp Thing absorbed the soul of the Sprout and imbued that essence and his own consciousness into a tuber which the mage ingested, allowing Swamp Thing to take over Constantine's body and use it to impregnate Abby with a (mostly) human child containing both an actual soul and the proto-soul of the original Sprout... and thus Tefé came into this world, being born again. Tefé Holland: 2008 - 2015 Alec and Abby named their daughter after the river Tefé, whose mouth lay in the Brazilian rain-forest, Earthly home to the Parliament of Trees. As a hybrid plant and human, birthed by Abigail Holland, Tefé has a connection to both The Green, The Red, and The Black. She is also a member of the Laughing Magician bloodline, thanks to Constantine. As a result of this incredible heritage, Tefé is an occult powerhouse. According to her parents (Alec, Abby and John), Tefé's diverse mix of intrinsic energies and sorcerous potential make it incredibly difficult for her to control her powers and the tempest of power inside her caused her to age at an accelerated rate. By the time she was only a week old, she was the size of a toddler and already crawling. John intervened and gave the girl a mystical ward to halt her growth and help her control her powers, but John's magic couldn't bring her growth or her powers under full control. There was simply too much power. In about seven years, Tefé reached puberty and began to mature into the equivalent of a human teenager. With this growth, Tefé began to show signs of recalling some of the Sprout's memories and with those came more knowledge to control her powers. Hoping others might give her even more control, Swamp Thing and Abby took Tefé to the Titans.Network Files: Tefé Holland 1 Sprout: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Technically speaking, by my math, Tefé appears to be roughly ½ Homo Magi, ⅜ Plant Elemental, and the rest being mostly metahuman genes with a small taint of demonic genetics. That math is calculated through theoretical analysis of her different parents. I would need a blood sample to be more accurate. * (Submitted by Oracle) Due to growing like a weed (pun totally intended), Tefé has made a habit of changing schools every year. In 2010, she was enrolled in Terrebone for Kindergarten. In 2011, she went to Sun City for second grade. In 2012, she tackled fourth grade in France. In 2013, she went to sixth grade in Germany. Last year, she did eighth grade in Peru. * (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) What is the best way to contact her? Director Bones heard some rumors regarding this female and would like to make her aware of the perks of a career in the Department of Extranormal Operations. And before anyone asks, I wasn't going to tell ol' Bonehead where to find her. I'm just going to speak to her and see what she thinks. Threat Assessment Resources * Diverse Elemental/Magi Physiology ** Scion of the Black (Arcane lineage) *** Apprentice Necromancer ** Scion of the Green (Holland/Isley lineage) *** Chloropathy *** Chlorokinesis ** Scion of the Red (circumstances of conception) *** Bestial Telepathy *** Metamorphosis ** Scion of the Laughing Magicians (Constantine lineage) *** Apprentice Sorcerer *** Synchronicity Wave Traveling *** Smidgen of Demonic Blood in her veins * Accelerated Growth Rate * Highly Athletic Weaknesses * Photosynthetic (needs several hours of solar exposure daily) * Too Much Power! Trivia and Notes Trivia * She is best friends with Jessica Allen and Jennifer Pierce. * She is one of the few Titans who gets along well with Damian Wayne, as the two often go gardening together to relax. * Tefé often sleeps over at the Wheelhouse or at the homes of friends in Gotham City. Notes * Roy explains Tefé's parents and biology: For Earth-27 purposes, Abby and John are Tefé's biological parents but Swamp Thing and the essence of an elemental originally intended to replace Swamp Thing also contributed to Tefé's unique conception. Basically, Tefé has the body of a human, but the soul of a plant. I may have said something somewhere else while she was in development. But I can tell you now that Tefé is about the equivalent of a seventeen/eighteen year old girl/young woman. She was born in early 2008 and grows at about twice the speed of a normal human in Earth-27. She has the maturity of her apparent age. Links and References * Appearances of Tefé Holland * Character Gallery: Tefé Holland Category:Titans Members Category:Hybrid Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Mystik U Members Category:LGBT+ Category:Kane High All-Stars